The Mineta Chronicles
by KazehaBo
Summary: The short random events in Mineta's life. Even perverted people wants to be a hero eventually right?
1. Chapter 1: A box of surprises

It's such a regular day in UA. Clouds can be seen in the almost perfect light blue sky. Some parrots were seen at the top of class 1-A building, a group of them shouting _Go Beyond!_ And others replying _Plus Ultra!_ After them. It was a peaceful day in most people's eyes.

"Normal my ass!" a very small young man with pink hair covered his ears with his pillow "Friggin parrots they even go with the Plus Ultra shit. My dream needs to go beyond ya hear!?"

It was 7 o'clock in the morning and almost everyone in class 1-A were awake after a pleasant sleep, except for little guy Mineta.

"Dammit, now I won't be able to sleep again" he got up from his bed and went to his desk where his laptop stood opening it afterwards. "Welp, nothing to do then…" little boy smirked while opening the browser "...let's continue the research"

In another room

"Hey Midoriya" a lazy looking blond guy sitting in the couch called for his green curly hair friend sitting in front of him "Have you seen Mineta?"

"Uhmm…" the boy looked upwards "nope, he's probably still in his room" he got up and headed to the stairs "I'm gonna go check for him"

Midoriya then went up to the second floor and as he walked through the corridor he gazed upon the deepest part of the corridor feeling his legs like jelly and his palms began sweating _Minetas room really does emit an ominous presence huh_.

He then reached the mentioned boy's door seeing it half open he reached the knob.

Just when Midoriya entered the room he saw a naked little guy standing up in his bed inflating his chest and resting both his hands on his waist. Looking through the window towards the sky with his head raised high.

"Whahaha!" the boy faked a triumphant laugh "you may be surprised but it is me!" he jumped to he other side facing now Midoriya with his eyes closed "Surprise Hero! Dick in a b-"

"H-hey...Mineta" Midoriya waved at a shocked Mineta who had a green box hanging just at his waist height.

A big scream could be heard through all 1-A building.

"Whoa!" Kaminari jumped out of his seat and rushed to the origin of the scream.

He then found a lifeless face Midoriya watching a little man rolling on the floor in fetal position with tears falling from his eyes. _A dude saw me naked...not a girl but a guy_. Was all he could heard from the mumbling little figure.

"I...found him" Midoriya regained his voice hand shaking and with a lost in thought gaze. "I found surprise hero dick in a box…"


	2. Chapter 2: The hero's dilemma

Just after our hero's impasse, the kids of class 1-A had homeroom with their teacher and pro hero Aizawa, known in the industry as Eraserhead.

"D-Deku!? You okay?" a brunette round faced girl grabbed Midoriya and tried to shook him back to his senses.

"S...surprise...hero" the boy couldn't look at his friend in the eye, he grabbed his head with both his hands lost in thoughts with lifeless eyes.

"Oh man it's been one hour like that!" kaminari was also close to Midoriya and began giving him light jolts of electricity "Get it together man!"

"Tsk! Serves him right" Mineta was acting as if nothing happened looking elsewhere.

"Screw you man! You're scum!" Kaminari pointed towards Mineta "I hope you die a virgin!"

"Ha!" Mineta snorted "You can threaten me all you want boy, but when I become a great hero I will have plenty of chicks for me"

Just when Kaminari was getting pissed at Mineta's attitude the door opened in a slam and a lazy looking figure appeared from it.

"Listen guys I didn't get enough sleep yesterday with all these internships and diverse activities" Aizawa yawned and stretched a bit "thankfully this is a normal day so it's free lecture time"

"Sensei can we make any questions?" Kaminari raised his hand _You're going down Mineta_

"Huh?" Aizawa raised an eyebrow and took a slight breath "yeah sure Kaminari, what do you want to know?"

"Yes sensei sorry for this question, but-" Every single student was amazed that Kaminari asked something and that he apologized in advance. "does heroes normally get popular among girls?"

Aizawa sighed eyes closed but then he quickly opened them as if he didn't deleted his browser history.

"I'm not gonna lie but I'm astonished that you asked that, Kaminari." Aizawa said "One of the reasons most people aspire to be heroes is to be popular among the opposite sex, sometimes even aiming for the same. However-" he glanced towards Mineta "-this kind of hero that only cares about trivial stuff tend to be bottom chart, not getting barely any attention towards them and they mostly end up as eternal sidekicks in order to survive"

Then Mineta desperately raised his hand "S-Sensei but the cooler you get the more attention you earn right!?"

"That's true" he said "However you need to learn that the better you become the greater your responsibilities represent. Take All Might for example, he became the pillar of society and thus earned millions of fans, but he didn't have time to worry about his carnal desires"

"You've got to be joking!" Mineta stood up from his chair. "This must be a nightmare!" he then ran from the classroom shedding tears.


	3. Chapter 3: Splash of hope

Mineta ran from class, he went through the corridors as fast as he could and reached the bathroom.

He rushed in and got inside a cabin. He grabbed some toilet paper as fast as he could and sat on the toilet.

 _Fuck fuck fuck_ Mineta thought clenching his teeth, his veins showed themselves due to the incredible effort. Finally a big **Splash!** could be heard.

 _Ahhh I did it._ Mineta sighed closing his eyes and smiling. His smirk, however disappeared when he saw a thumbs up appearing on the ground coming from the cabin right to him.

"Wow dude, you really were in a rush huh?" a jolly voice was heard from the cabin.

"W-w-what the hell!?" Mineta opened his eyes as widely as he could, it was the first time this happened to him. He was in such a rush he didn't noticed about the guy next door. What if he heard that splash? Would he wait for him and mock him? Mineta began sweating.

"Don't worry bro I won't wait for you, that splash sure was noisy back there huh?" Mineta was pale, his eyes turned blank but then he knew this voice wasn't lying.

"W-why are you talking to me? I'm tryin to concentrate in here bro"

"Actually I wanted to talk to someone, been here for 10 minutes and nothing. It's worrying me now...anyways how's your day so long?"

Mineta then remembered what happened at his room and what Aizawa said about heroes. He felt a knot in his throat and tried to lie to the voice and tell him it was a good day but nothing...he couldn't say anything.

"It seems it's not been the best day so far huh?" Mineta clenched his fist...the guy read him perfectly. "Do not fret my toilet buddy! Even the crappiest day can be unclogged with an appropriate laxant. We're young! And what is youth without desire right!?"

Mineta the felt a click in his brain. It reactivated and ran even faster than before "Oh! You do get me!"

"Haha...not precisely. But it seems you want to talk about it"

"I'm not sure how to put it, but I want to be a hero and get a lot of girls" Mineta remembered what Aizawa said and looked down expecting the same speech

"Wow that's cool toilet bro!" the guy showed him a thumbs up again from the bottom of the cabin "I know there aren't a lot but some heroes are cool and get a lot of girls"

"There are!?" Mineta almost jumped from his seat and smashed his hands against the wall that split both cabins apart.

"Woah! haha hold it there buddy you almost made me fart from that surprise" the voice laughed as _I'm sorry_ could be heard from Mineta's cabin. "But there are bro...but you need resolution in order to become one...and a team also"

"Wha? Why?"

"Oh boy you're a beginner!" the voice laughed again as Mineta felt he was being mocked "you remember our school motto right?"

 _ **Go Beyond.**_ Mineta remembered

"haha I bet you know it already, but...in order to go from a pathetic perverted little shit to the epitome of greatness and desire you need resolution and a team to help achieve anything. Take peeping for example...you could go the expected way and peep through a hole-" Mineta grabbed his eye for some reason "-or you could make a plan a day before and-" he was interrupted as a **Splash** could be heard "FINALLY BRO!" the voice shouted and Mineta could heard the toilet flushing and someone stepping up and zipping up his pants.

"Well, time to go buddy" the next cabin door opened.

Mineta just faintly said _bye_. He was thinking, this guy gave him hope. He made him remember his resolution.

"I don't care if the best heroes don't give shit about chicks!" he stood up pants down raising his fist "I will become the harem hero, Grape Juice!"

"Dude...you both had the weirdest talk I've ever heard" a lazy voice was heard on a far cabin.


	4. Chapter 4: Gather! My team

Kaminari was feeling down. Mineta ran away from class and didn't come back. Homeroom with Aizawa came to an end and they have some free time before Midnight came. Midoriya, on the other side, got over his trauma from yesterday and were trying to comfort Kaminari alongside Sero. Sure, Mineta wasn't an angel but he still was their friend. The little guy hung out a lot with Sero, Kaminari, and Midoriya, maybe because Shoji wasn't so talkative but nevertheless, Mineta still have those 3 as close friends.

Suddenly the door opened and Mineta came in with a surprisingly happy expression drawn all over his face. He walked towards Sero, Kaminari, and Midoriya and bowed his head.

"I'm sorry guys for what you saw yesterday." He said

That action surprised the three guys. Every student who was there and saw Mineta ran away was surprised not by his happy expression, but by him, Mineta, the pervy guy that is labeled as the personification of human desires, apologizing.

"Dude…did ya hit yer head?" Kaminari asked.

Mineta raised his head, his eyes were filled with resolution. "I want to talk later to you guys…in private"

"Huh?" Sero was puzzled "S-sure buddy."

Mineta went to take a seat leaving his friends confused. They went to take a seat just as Midnight entered and the class started. It was a weird class. Not because of the content, it was because every word that could be interpreted in a sexual way had no effect on Mineta. He craved for that class, for the innuendo in it. Mineta's attitude was strange; first, he apologized; now he wanted to talk about something with a serious face? Kaminari was puzzled and didn't pay enough attention in class.

When the class ended, the guys had a recess. During that time they were under a tree at the entrance with Mineta taking a deep breath.

"I want to ask you something guys" Mineta said

Midoriya tilted his head concerned about the tone of his little friend. "S-sure pal…what is it?"

Mineta lowered his head. "D-Do you like girls?"

"Huh?" all three of them replied at the same time.

Kaminari put his hand on Mineta's shoulder. "Was that a serious question Mineta? Of course, we do!"

Mineta kept his head down. "Have you ever wondered how a girl's naked body is? Not talking about porn. I mean real stuff right here."

The guys froze for a bit. Sure they have thought about that. It was that age, they wanted to know but not as desperately as Mineta wanted.

"What do you mean?" Midoriya asked.

Mineta raised his head "I haven't seen a naked girl's body in my life…I want to. No, I crave for it but-"

"But your attitude gets in your way right?" Midoriya grabbed his chin.

"Yeah…" Mineta lowered his head looking at his hands "If I could, it doesn't matter if it remains a secret and nobody knows, but I want to be able to see…"

The three boys sighed and looked at Mineta, he was still the same perverted guy they knew. It was in some way relieving to see he didn't change regarding what happened before. Mineta then looked up, his eyes were dead serious this time.

"A wise man told me once, what is life without desire" The three guys opened their eyes in surprise as Mineta extended his fist towards his friends. "You say you like girls, but do you guys desire girls?"

Suddenly everything clicked inside the guy's heads, images of girls surrounding them came to their mind when Mineta talked. _Harem_ he said the ultimate dream of a man. _We can make it real_ Mineta raised his fist.

"I want to form a team" Mineta said with fire in his eyes. "A team of brave guys, capable of fulfilling our dreams. The Youth desire team." The four guys were teleported towards a mountain zone, the floor was Mineta stood rose up, looking at his friends from upside.

He pointed towards his three friends.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO FULFILL YOUR DESIRES!?"


	5. Chapter 5: Gather! My team (2)

"I want to form a team" Mineta said with fire in his eyes. "A team of brave guys, capable of fulfilling our dreams. The Youth desire team." Midoriya, Mineta, Kaminari, and Sero were teleported towards a mountain zone, the floor where Mineta stood rose up, looking at his friends from upside.

He pointed towards his three friends.

"DO YOU GUYS WANT TO FULFILL YOUR DESIRES!?"

Time froze for a moment. It was a first seeing Mineta so serious, the little guy had given an inspiring speech. You could feel the passion in his eyes, his body trembling due to his excitement taking over. In their imagination, they felt a volcano explode as something clicked in their minds.

"No...no way in hell" all three of them replied at the same time.

Mineta turned to stone. This was the moment their buddies will say "Hell yeah!" and make the team his toilet bro recommended. He even prepared his speech all class. What did he do wrong? He was certain it was inspiring. There was no time to lose, Mineta was desperate.

"The hell you mean no!?" he snapped "Kaminari you like girls, Sero your quirk is useful for lewd purposes and Midoriya you...you...YOU HAVE A LOT OF LUCK!"

"Luck?" Midoriya was puzzled "I don't know what you mean Mineta but I don't want to get into trouble."

"Maybe that time with the Shiketsu girl, Midoriya" Kaminari added as Sero was looking at his elbows with a face resembling a guy who lost all life purpose.

"Huhu" Mineta chuckled "we won't get into trouble, my dear friend."

"Nope...we sure will" Kaminari and Midoriya picked Sero and were about to return to the classroom.

"W-w-wait guys!" Mineta extended his hand trying to reach them "Just one time, please! It's everything I ask."

The boys stopped in their way and saw Mineta, he was crying like a baby. It was sad seeing a hero aspirant crying just because his friends didn't want to walk the perverted way like him.

Midoriya sighed not believing what he was about to say. "Just one time we'll help okay?"

Mineta dashed as fast as light towards Midoriya, not even Iida using his recipro burst could match his speed.

"M-Midoriyaa," Mineta said with tears in his eyes.

"Okay, just one-time" Kaminari sighed "so, what's on your mind?"

Mineta got from his pocket a tiny device, it was so little it could fit perfectly in his palm, barely visible when surrounded by things.

"I want you guys to help me put this thing in the 1-B change room."


End file.
